Homecare encompasses a wide range of community-based services that support a person in need of care. This type of care may be particularly appropriate for an individual who is more comfortable receiving care in the comfort of his or her own home or a common facility. Homecare continues to be a preferred care-delivery method and is an increasingly crucial component of the healthcare system. The benefits of homecare continue to be realized on a daily basis and, as the population ages, the ability to provide high-quality care to a large population of individuals is becoming a necessity.